


The Protector

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Challenge Response, Challenge: 100Soup, Danger, Drabble, Elves, F/M, Pregnancy, Space Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moike! Luke is her protector</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 1 Table, with the prompt "06. Pairing"

Moira clung desperately to Luke as the Embalki natives surrounded them. He had been disarmed earlier, and without either of their com units, it would take a while for Ryan to realize something was wrong and send a rescue shuttle down to the surface.

In the meantime, Luke had to protect Moira from these natives; ones who had been friendly to past IF Exploratory teams, but who apparently had a deep hatred for Space-Elves.

With no hope of a treaty, Luke was left with only his fists to ensure their survival. He had to protect Moira, and their unborn child.


End file.
